A Test of Love
by sonnyb0no
Summary: This story is about Orochimaru testing to see if Sasuke is cold hearted enough for the mission he wants to give him, so he has him kidnap Sakura and doother things to her to test it. But Sasuke is not that cold hearted because he falls in love with Sakura
1. On the way home

Hello!! This is I think my first fan fic. It is sasusaku so please enjoy!! By the way um there like 16 now.

Sakura walked out of Ichiraku where she had just been eating dinner with Naruto. He had offered to walk her home but she refused; now she wished she hadn't because it was really dark and spooky. As she walked, she thought she heard footsteps; she made sure her hand was close to her kunai pouch. As she neared her apartment complex she heard a noise, like the wind whooshing, she turned around and there was a paper bomb. She started to run but she wasn't fast enough, it exploded, as it did so she dove forward.

Naruto (still at ichiraku) heard the explosion he slammed his ramen bowl down and ran to where he heard the noise.

There lie Sakura unconscious, bleeding, and hurt very badly. He picked her up and ran over to the hospital. When they got there the nurses took her in to a room and called Tsunade right away. She came over as soon as she heard. Tsunade healed Sakura but she still had to remain in the hospital for three days.

The next day when she woke up, she saw a man in the corner wearing a jacket with a hood on it so you couldn't see his face. The nurse came "This young man came to visit you," she said. This was not the same nurse assigned to her, and she looked different than the other nurses. The nurse left for a moment and came back in with a tray of food. "Thank you" said Sakura softly. The nurse again left.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sakura

The man stood up and walked over to her bed. He lifted his hood, Sakura dropped her water glass on her tray and it broke, it was Sasuke.

**So obvious right. Good Bad Delete? Please review!!**


	2. A test for Sasuke

This is the second chapter enjoy!! O and I know the last chapter didn't have a lot of talking, but this one will.

She just sat there staring at him wondering why he was here. She tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Lord Orochimaru has requested you for an experiment," he calmly said

Sakura still just sat there.

"Lets go, now!" this time a little louder than he wanted to.

Too loud infact because the nurses heard it and they thought they should take a look. The mysterious nurse from before came in and gave a smirk. She did a hand sign and undid a genjutsu. The nurse was Kabuto.

"You heard him little girl", he said in an evil tone "Get dressed and lets go!"

"You just!. Wait a second" Sakura thought back to the previous night and remembered how she heard footsteps just be fore the paper bomb. "_He must have dropped the paper bomb,"_ she thought

"I refuse!" she yelled

"Uh oh Sasuke" Kabuto chuckled "looks like she wants to have a tantrum. Do it."

In no time Sasuke was behind her in no time. Thump, he knocked her out.

"Getter clothes" Kabuto said

Sasuke did so.

The next thing she new she was in a room with no windows, just a bed and a door with no handle.

The door opened. Sasuke walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. "I see your up," he said.

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled

"I thought we told you yesterday, you are and experiment"

"I don't wanna be take me home!"

Sasuke laughed. "Your always so annoying," he once again told her

"Again with me being annoying!" she screamed, "I hate you Sasuke, I hate you!!"(Inner Sakura) _**No you love him!! **__I do not I've moved on__** Both of us know you haven't **__Shut up! _

"Time for you to see Orochimaru Sama, lets go, we don't want to keep him waiting," he said

There was no point in arguing

Sasuke brought her to him.

"I have brought you here as a mere test for Sasuke" Orochimaru said, "I need to know if he is cold hearted enough to go on a mission that I need to have him do"

"You can't just treat me like I'm a test subject! I'm a human being!" yelled Sakura

"Shut her up," hissed Oro. Kabuto kicked her in the stomach.

Sakura screamed, he kicked her again. She didn't scream this time because she knew he would just kick her again.

(Sasuke, thinking) _I have to stop hi. Oh right, she's not my teammate any more, I still have to-_

He was cut off "Sasuke, the first thing you must do to her is kick her right in the stomach"

Sakura looked at him with her green orbs and making them say, "Please don't"

Sasuke took his foot back, hesitated, and then kicked her with full force. She screamed, Kabuto kicked her again.

"That will be all," said Oro

Sasuke took her back to her room.

**I tried making this one longer. Please review!!**


	3. In her room

Well here it is, the third chapter. I know the others have been really short, but I've been writing them at 5am so I was really tired. I will try to make this one long.

When they reached her room, Sasuke did a hand sign and a doorknob appeared, he opened the door, pushed Sakura inside, and then went in himself, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Let me know if you need something" Sasuke said as turning around about to open the door.

"How could you?" interrupted Sakura

"How could I what?"

Sakura (now in tears) bent her head down and at first softly but getting louder by each word said, "How could you – how could you leave me Sasuke, how!"

"I was looking for-" he began

"For what?" interrupted Sakura, still crying

"I was looking for power, but you wouldn't understand"

"Sasuke," he looked up at her "Kakashi-Sensei told me what happened to your clan"

Sasuke looked astonished, _She wasn't supposed to know that!_

He smirked "Well I guess now that you know," he paused thinking of how to say the next part "Never mind"

"Uh!" Sakura gasped

"Well, I'll be back in a while to check up on you" he started for the door "Oh and don't try to bother with escaping"

Sakura gasped. Sasuke did the hand sign and Sakura watched him do it very carefully. He left.

Sakura just sat there for hours, planning her escape._ So I'll do the hand sign, the knob should appear, I'll open the door run into the hallway, try to to find a way out without getting caught. Yeak as easy as pie… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!! It's gonna be hard, really hard. I'll have to wait so I can have time to plan it._

At this moment Sasuke came in the room. "I came to check up on you," he said "Everything okay?"

"Do you think everything is okay?" She said kinda sarcastically

"Huh?" said Sasuke

"EVRYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" she screamed "I"VE BEEN KIDNAPPED, BROUGHT TO OROCHIMARU'S CASTLE, AND KICKED IN THE STOMACH!!!"

"Hn"

"I'd like some Tylenol for the headache I now have," said Sakura

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll be right back."

Sasuke left to go get Tylenol.

Sakura laid there in silence until Sasuke came back.

"Here it is," Sasuke said while walking through the door.

(Inner Sakura)

**Aww, he's so cute!**

_Would you just shut up! He is not!_

You know he is, you're just afraid to admit it.

_Didn't I say to SHUT UP!_

Whatever… 

"Uh earth to Sakura," interrupted Sasuke

"Wha?" said Sakura coming out of her thoughts "Oh sorry."

He smirked. Sakura took the Tylenol.

(Inner Sasuke)

**Aww she's so cute like that!**

_Shut up!_

So you like her.

_I do not, now SHUT UP!!_

Fine but your gonna have to admit it sooner or later.

Sasuke got so mad at his inner he punched himself in the head to shut it up.

"Sasuke!" called Sakura, rushing to him "What the heck was that for?"

"Huh?" said Sasuke in a daze "Oh, nothing important."

Well, at least his inner shut up.

"Looks like you need the Tylenol now" She went over to the pills and got one for Sasuke. "Here, take this."

" No way" refused Sasuke "Medicine is for-" He got cut off be cause Sakura put the pill in his mouth. He blushed to himself.

See, she is cute.

_Yea, wait WHAT AM I SAYING!_

She cute.

_Please be quiet._

Whatever… 

"Well, I think I better get so sleep," said Sakura " Good night Sasuke – kun" She quickly covered her mouth because she added 'kun' to his name. Sasuke blushed, but didn't let her see it.

"Good night," and he left.

Sometime later, Sasuke heard a scream.

I hope it was longer; I tried to do kinda a cliffhanger at the end. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. On the Roof

Here it is the fourth chapter, enjoy!

Sasuke heard a scream, it was coming from Sakura's room. He rushed out of his room, ran down the hall, and opened Sakura's door. She was gone! There was blood on the the bed and floor.

_What could've happened!_

What, you mean your girlfriend's missing.

_Yeah she's gone! Hey!_

**What?**

_She is not my girlfriend and this is not the time to be joking around!_

Sasuke ran out the room and down the hall to Oro's room. He busted through the door.

"She's gone, and there's blood in her room!"

Oro did an evil laugh, "Well of course she is. Kabuto is having some _things _done to her."

"Where are they?!" Sasuke demanded

"You shouldn't care what happens to the girl, your one of us now" hissed oro

_Well I do care, and maybe I care to much._

You care just right.

_Go away._

Whatever…..

He looked all over the castle but couldn't find her.

And then, it came to him, they were on the roof.

Sasuke ran to he roof as fast as he could, there she was, getting beaten by Kabuto.

"Let her go!" yelled Sasuke

"Aww, the fun just started" said Kabut

"Why are you doing this!"

"Let's see here 1.Because it's fun and 2. Because I was softening her up for the other things to be done to her"

You gotta save your girlfriend 

_Yeah I know. Did you say she was my girlfriend again?_

Uh.. I'm gonna go take a nap. 

Sasuke ran up to Kabuto with full intention of bashing his face in. He hit Kabuto an Kabuto fell off the roof, but too bad the door to door salesman was coming and Kabuto landed on him.

"My leg!" Jim exclaimed. (LOL)

Sasuke ran over to Sakura, she was unconscious. He carried her to his room. He got a wash cloth and started washing off Sakura's blood.

"Sasuke," said Sakura just awakeing.

"That stupid Kabuto beat you up bad, but that's just the begging of your troubles."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Many other worse things will happen to"

"I see," said Sakura

(inner Sakura)

**O my gosh! He's so cute how he's washing the blood off of you.**

_I know, I am so lucky, wait SHUT UP WHY DON"T YA!_

Whatever…..

I'll be right back" said Sasuke "I need to get your things."

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Your staying here so kabuto can't get a hold of you."

"Oh, okay"

Sasuke left the room.

_Oh no! I can't let him find that note!_

Sakura had always kept a note with her saying how much Sasuke had hurt her.

She ran up to the door and did the hand sign. The door knob appeared. She opened the door and felt something on her lips, it was Sasuke's lips.

**Sorry about the shortness again, I wanted to kinda do a cliff hanger so I had to end it short. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The inner gets serious

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated, I was moving and school just started and my cat died, so I was just so busy but here it finally is!! I am so excited! I never thought I would get any reviews, even though I only have 9 at the moment. So you guys remember the cliffie right? Sakura felling something on her lips? I hope you do, this chapter is going to be a shocker, from beginning to end. Sorry guys about this you probably just wanna read the story. And a special thanks to the following: Mariegurl, sasusakuloverforever3, love cross to sakura and sasuke, PrincessOfHeartsNYP, Purple licious64, sasukelver94, nejisnumber1girl, and my most adored (no offense to others) reader, CherryBlossom.moon!!**

Sakura felt his lips on hers. It actually felt kinda good to her.

Sasuke didn't push away, infact he even kissed her more by putting his hands on her head. Sakura was still in shock so she was just standing there.

**You two finally kiss, how romantic.**

Sasuke was too busy enjoying his kiss with Sakura to even notice his inner.

**Hello? You there?**

"…"

**Fine! Be that way. Hmph!**

Sasuke finally let go of her. Too bad for Sakura because Sasuke holding her was the only thing keeping Sakura's feet on the floor. She started to fall down but Sasuke caught her. He smirked. Sakura hadn't fainted; she was merely in shock and couldn't move.

"Well, at least you didn't faint," smirked Sasuke, carrying Sakura into his room.

He hoped Orochimaru didn't have Kabuto spying on him. Sakura would have been announced as a problem and would have to be killed.

He looked over at the pink haired kunoichi now lying on his bed asleep.

**I assume you enjoyed your kiss Sasuke-kun.**

_Shut up!!_

I guess your just to shy, the great Sasuke Uchiha, afraid to let his feelings show!!

_Fine!! I liked it, just shut up!!_

I'll be quiet about that. It's time to be serious.

_What do you mean, serious?_

**She is the person most precious to you now, to obtain the Mangeckyu,**

(no idea how to spell this) **you must…kill her.**

TBW

Yay nother clifie, I had to make it short but I hope you liked it!! Please tell me if I am making Sasuke a little too OOC. I am hoping to have my next fanfic about…

**Sasuke and Naruto switching lives**

**Naruto people are all famous singers**

**A stupid story I had to write for school about Naruto**

**All of the above**

**Please vote!!!**


	6. Run in short

Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! My comp was like broken and it would'nt let me sign on or anything! Well here's chapter 6, enjoy!

_Kill her?! _

**Yes kill!**

_So wait to obtain the mangeckyu to kill Itachi, I must kill, SAKURA!!_

Yes, I'm afraid so.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was still lying on his bed.

How could he possibly kill such an innocent person? He needed some serious thinking time.

Sasuke got up and left his room, outside the door was none other than the one, the only, the retarded, ok it was just Kabuto gosh.

"The girl needs to go." Said Kabuto with such evil pleasure, "Lord Orochimaru believes she has become a problem, and just as I was beginning to have a little fun with her."

Sasuke snarled, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Oh let me handle that" smirked Kabuto

**Sorry I didn't know what to write! Please help me!!!**


End file.
